


Image

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 11 Drawing Each Other, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Mereka menggambar obyek tak terduga....





	Image

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober.
> 
> Happy reading~

 

“Hee~ kau sedang menggambar apa, Eita-kun?” Satori berusaha mengintip saat Eita menjauhkan buku sketsanya.

“Aku tidak sedang menggambar apa pun,” kilahnya.

“Masa?” tanya Satori dengan nada yang dinyanyikan.

“Duh, urus kerjaanmu sendiri deh. Sana, sana!” Sebelah tangan dilambaikan dengan gaya mengusir hewan liar.

“Bukan Tendou Satori bila menurut begitu saja. Namun peringatan yang berasal dari arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya membuat Satori memilih tidak melanjutkan konfrontasi pada Eita. Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan kembali duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang berada di hadapan Eita. Kembali asyik menggoreskan karbon pensil ke atas lembar sketsanya.

Oh, kalau kalian penasaran, mereka sedang menggambar ngomong-ngomong. Seluruh siswa kelas tiga berkumpul di ruang seni hari itu. Lalu mereka ditugaskan untuk menggambar obyek oleh guru seni. Katanya sketsa-sketsa yang terpilih akan diikutkan dalam pameran seni yang diadakan oleh Museum Seni Miyagi. Mau tidak bisa menggambar, mau ahli menggambar, semuanya harus ikut serta. Jadi, seluruh siswa kelas tiga diberi waktu selama tiga jam untuk menggambar.

Awalnya Satori tidak tahu mau menggambar apa. Toh dia memang tidak jago menggambar, tapi bukannya ia tidak bisa. Membuat sketsa wajah misalnya. Ia suka saja. Tadi dia sudah menggambar ekspresi stoic Wakatoshi, tapi ia bosan. Lalu mencoba menyelinap ke kelas dua untuk menggambar ekspresi datar Shirabu, kembali bosan karena sensei menegurnya yang dianggap mengganggu pelajaran mereka. Kini ia tengah menggambar ekspresi serius Eita. Banyak yang bisa digambarnya dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir. Entah… tapi sepertinya julukan monster yang melekat padanya itu bukan sekadar isapan jempol semata. Sepuluh sketsa wajah Eita sudah ia selesaikan diam-diam. Dan menggodai Eita di menit-menit terakhir memang sangat menyenangkan.

Ekspresi kesal Eita sangat menggemaskan, dan Satori tidak bosan menggambarnya.

Dentang lonceng menandakan berakhirnya waktu yang mereka miliki untuk menggambar. Seluruh sketsa dikumpulkan. Dari sekian banyak sketsa yang Satori buat, pilihannya jatuh pada salah satu sketsa wajah Eita yang sedang tersenyum diam-diam. Matanya menyorot ekspresi itu dan otaknya merekamnya, lalu jari-jari ajaibnya mencetak hasil rekaman itu ke dalam bentuk visual 2D. Satori puas.

“Eh?!” serunya ketika selembar sketsa terjatuh dari tumpukan hasil-hasil sketsa yang tengah dikumpulkan. Dengan refleksnya, Satori segera menangkap lembaran kertas itu. Mata merah batanya terbelalak penuh kekaguman saat membalik kertas itu. Itu potret dirinya, tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Yang tahu posisi ini hanya orang itu kan?

Satori mengangguk-angguk bangga. Sementara yang bersangkutan memilih menyembunyikan diri di antara kerumunan siswa.  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Rexa kangen sama mereka berdua ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
